


Unfair

by about-the-BDs (naoki042)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 不過還是想看都暻秀揍人, 情人本來就要偏心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoki042/pseuds/about-the-BDs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 現實衍生向<br/>* 本文為20151218 MUSIC BANK " Unfair "舞台預錄後記衍生<br/>* BGM：EXO - 불공평해（Unfair）<br/>* 字數(含標點符號)：2774</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> * 現實衍生向  
> * 本文為20151218 MUSIC BANK " Unfair "舞台預錄後記衍生  
> * BGM：EXO - 불공평해（Unfair）  
> * 字數(含標點符號)：2774

剛結束正式舞台的預錄，成員們都散在休息室各處作自己的事。

 

今天一整天，大概就只剩下現在這段時間，可以忙裡偷閒，好好休息一下了。等下正式節目錄製結束後，就得趕去練習室，為下個表演舞台作準備。

 

誰都想好好把握時間，恢復一下體力，除非真的有事要說或者是精力充沛到某一種境界，才會看到有人湊在一起。

 

所以吳世勳非常不解，那兩位縮在角落的哥哥們到底在幹嘛。

 

不對！應該是說一直在對都暻秀拉拉扯扯、摟摟抱抱的邊伯賢，到底在精力充沛個什麼勁？然後一直用無奈的眼神，看著邊伯賢耍幼稚的都暻秀，到底為何不去揍他？

 

吳世勳實在很好奇，這背後是否有些暗潮洶湧，是他不知道的。

 

「世勳啊──。」

 

一旁的朴燦烈老早就注意到吳世勳詭異的行徑，不過也沒當一回事，誰叫自家老小平時就如此。

 

然而這次似乎有些不太一樣。

 

吳世勳已經盯著邊伯賢和都暻秀半小時之久了，這看似平常卻有點不尋常的畫面，嚴重挑起朴燦烈的好奇心。

 

正所謂”好奇心殺死一隻貓。”而朴燦烈的好奇心正在殺死他作曲時的靈感，從他NOTEBOOK螢幕的曲譜上，仍然白茫茫一片，就可窺知一二了。

 

朴燦烈為了不再讓自己作曲進度嚴重落後，不過實際上只是為了滿足自己飢渴的好奇心，湊到吳世勳的跟前，問道，「呀！伯賢和暻秀到底有什麼好看的？眼珠子都快掉出來了。」

 

「唔──。」吳世勳擺了個頭思考，覺得多個人一起討論這種事，好像會很有趣。於是伸手指向邊伯賢和都暻秀縮在一起的那個角落，開口道，「我在看伯賢哥和暻秀哥整天黏在一起的，他們哪時候變這麼好？」

 

「暻秀等下要去趕拍電影，你又不是不知道，可能最近他們兩個有東西要弄吧。」

 

吳世勳不是沒想過這個可能性，但他總覺得似乎還有更深層的原因。

 

「我說世勳啊，你這個口氣很像在吃醋耶？」朴燦烈搔搔吳世勳的下巴，「我們家老小好可愛喔─。」

 

「啊？」吳世勳還有點反應不過來，為何話題突然會轉到他身上。

 

「放心啦，你還有我陪你啊。」拍拍吳世勳的肩膀，一副”放心，有我在”的模樣。

 

「什麼呀！燦烈哥──。」

 

朴燦烈完全不管吳世勳是有多麼嫌棄他突如其然的肉麻，繼續剛剛的話題，「──不過暻秀最近是有點怪怪的。」

 

「像剛剛的舞台就是。伯賢一直在鬧暻秀，要是在以前，老早就被揍了，這次卻沒怎樣。」朴燦烈右手食指抵著眉間，故作沉思狀，「世勳啊─，你說暻秀會不會是生病了啊？」

 

「絕對不是。」極度肯定的語氣否定掉朴燦烈的疑問句，一旁在假寐的金鍾仁也加入了討論，「上禮拜演唱會，我不過抓了一下暻秀哥的腰，就被揍了。反倒是伯賢哥作什麼，都沒被揍。」

 

「啊──，沒錯沒錯。伯賢哥真的都沒被怎樣。」

 

「真的？真好，我那時候還被暻秀拿紙花砸。」

 

「啊──，暻秀(哥)真偏心。」

 

三人頓時成了相知相惜的小夥伴。

 

而在三人討論得越來越激動時，另一旁，最近很沉迷手機遊戲的金鍾大卻再也忍不下去了。他發現，如果再這樣分心下去，這一關就不用破了。

 

「我說你們啊，暻秀會揍你們表示他愛你們啊。」

 

「那為什麼不揍伯賢哥？」

 

「這個啊──。」金鍾大也是愣了一下，他也沒有想過這個問題，畢竟他也算是不常被揍的一員。等等，我和伯賢不會被揍？怎麼感覺有點熟悉？

 

「啊！暻秀有說過伯賢和我去鬧他，他不會揍人，只會覺得有趣好玩。應該就是因為這樣吧？」金鍾大露出幸災樂禍的笑容，「嘛~你們就乖乖被揍就好啦。」

 

「什麼呀！哪有這樣的！」身為最小的弟弟，吳世勳覺得委屈。哥哥不是應該要最疼愛弟弟的嗎？

 

「對嘛！不公平！」身為第二小的弟弟，金鍾仁覺得要捍衛自己的權益。

 

「難道暻秀都忘記，以前當練習生時，一起度過的歲月了嗎？我們還一起吃蛋糕過聖誕節。」身為哥哥，朴燦烈覺得非常想念過去。

 

抱怨聲此起彼落的。

 

邊伯賢的眼角餘光就這麼一直被這剛組織起來的小團體給吸走。

 

我說那個角落，會不會怨念太深？

 

本來剛開始就只是一段普通的閒聊，儘管內容最後演變成針對某兩位成員的抱怨，但誰都知道這只不過是在打嘴砲，沒有人會太多在意這種無意義內容的閒聊。

 

因此誰也沒想過要放低音量，反倒是有越講越激烈的趨勢。加上休息室又不是高尺巨蛋，有那麼寬廣的面積。

 

於是邊伯賢和都暻秀其實都聽得清清楚楚的。

 

「怎麼辦，我們的暻秀被人投訴了呦─。」語調調皮地拉長上揚，好似正準備看一場好戲。但就是不知道邊伯賢是要看都暻秀的好戲，還是要看仍在吵得沸沸揚揚的某些成員好戲。

 

「不怎麼辦。」一如往昔淡定的口吻。

 

「唔──。不然就揍我嘛。好久沒被揍了，要知道被我們的暻秀揍，可是會很幸福呢。」

 

打人的都暻秀，可以看到他氣急敗壞的不耐煩樣；不過不打人的都暻秀，也可以看到他想揍又揍不下手的無奈沒轍樣。兩種表情邊伯賢都喜歡。

 

啊──好想把都暻秀藏起來。邊伯賢苦惱地想著。

 

都暻秀挑了下眉。要知道如果是以前，聽到這種要求，都暻秀絕對是二話不說地馬上滿足對方的需求，不遺餘力。不過現在──。

 

「你明明就知道原因。」如果可以的話，都暻秀也真的很想痛快地揍邊伯賢。但只要看到那些表情。

 

那個為邊伯賢的愛裝無辜更添一分生動的下垂眼。

 

那個被嚇到時，常會皺起來的鼻子。

 

那個笑得四四方方的嘴巴。

 

還有許許多多其他的那個，總是會讓自己因為一肚子火而已經硬起來的心腸，軟得一蹋糊塗。每次都警告自己那很危險，但卻也每次都像上癮一樣甘之如飴地淪陷。

 

都暻秀，你真的沒救了。

 

邊伯賢聽到都暻秀的回答，微微一笑。是啊，都知道背後的原因，我幹嘛還要去強迫暻秀揍我？

 

見都暻秀似乎是因為賭氣而別開頭的身影，邊伯賢突然有所頓悟。

 

啊──。大概是想再感受一次那個所謂背後的原因吧。

 

想從都暻秀對自己無可奈何的表情中；想跟今天一樣，從其他成員的嘴中；想從平時冷靜無表情卻會因自己而變得面紅耳赤的面孔中。在這些地方上，再一次感受到──。

 

都暻秀愛慘邊伯賢了。

 

一想到這個，邊伯賢內心就有某種慾望正蓬勃發展。擺正都暻秀剛剛別過去的頭。

 

摸摸對方自己也不甚清楚眼白為何會那麼多的雙眼。

 

摸摸雖然普通但自己就是喜歡得不得了的鼻子。

 

摸摸笑起來一樣特別的心型嘴。

 

「暻秀啊──。真的好想把你藏起來呀。」哼哼，這些都我的。別人都不准看。

 

無可奈何地看著邊伯賢時不時地犯蠢，「白痴。」雖然不會揍他，但言語上的攻擊，都暻秀還是不會放過任何一次機會。

 

「D.O.，該走了。劇組那邊在問了。」

 

「好。我馬上過去。」

 

「啊！暻秀，我送你出去。」

 

一手拎起擱在地上的後背包，一手抓起都暻秀的手腕，走出休息室。沒怎麼發現原本應該參與小團體例行的批鬥大會的吳世勳，正若有所思地看著他們倆的背影。

 

雖然吳世勳平時就很常和其他成員打打鬧鬧，會有很多肢體接觸，但他發誓剛剛邊伯賢和都暻秀兩人間的肢體接觸絕對和自己的不一樣，更何況他親眼目睹，剛剛邊伯賢絕對是要去準備牽都暻秀的手，而不是抓手腕。

 

片刻，吳世勳突作頓悟狀。我是不是發現什麼不得了的東西。

 

腦海中，有關邊伯賢和都暻秀的回憶片段一一閃過，吳世勳漸漸堅定某個要不得的結論。

 

吳世勳覺得興奮，但也更覺得──。

 

啊──。我什麼都跟哥說，可是伯賢哥和暻秀哥都沒說。

 

真不公平。

**Author's Note:**

> * 這個後記是我在twitter上看到的，所以不要傻傻去找那天的影片喔，上面沒有這段的。
> 
> * 是說這也是我真實感受啦，最近真的很少看到邊伯賢被都暻秀揍了，都只是假裝要打，不真的下手，不知道是不是長大了，覺得這樣很幼稚什麼的。啊~覺得有點不太過癮。
> 
> * 對了，不知道大家有沒有看出來，裡面可是有部分我是照歌詞的含意去寫出來的。有空的話，可以邊聽邊拿歌詞對照一下，是韓文版的歌詞喔。嘛~是說我也不太清楚中文版和韓文版的歌詞有沒有差啦。
> 
> * 然後，我手上的文都已經發完了，沒存貨了，所以我要去閉關了，預計會是個大長篇。先說好，只是預計，我沒說一定，所以不要放太多期待啊，然後我也不知道會閉多久，說不定這期間，又發生了什麼，我又可能會帶著小短文回來跟大家見面，嘛~還不要太期待好了。就這樣，掰。


End file.
